1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the area of actuators and more particularly relates to a tri-strip memory metal actuator which utilizes thermoelectric heating and cooling of a memory metal clad member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,498 to Komatsu et al is illustrative of the prior art of actuators using memory metals with heating means to affect movement thereof. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,393 to Ruoff discloses memory metal actuators using the Peltier effect to cool and reset such actuators.